el regreso de hao
by Lin-yamada
Summary: Sip aqui estoy con un nuevo capi asi q leanlo y solo enjoy...
1. Default Chapter

Capitulo 1  
El regreso de Hao  
  
Era una tranquila mañana en la pensión Asakura ya habían pasado 4 años desde que Yoh había derrotado a Hao (en verdad nadie sabía realmente sí Hao había muerto en aquel instante pero hasta ahora no había dado señales de vida). De pronto un grito se escucho...  
  
Anna: vete a entrenar holgazán perezoso y ya deja de buscar pretextos para no hacerlo.  
  
Yoh: pero annita hoy es domingo  
  
Anna: no me importa Yoh harás lo que yo diga y ya ponte a entrenar.  
  
Yoh sin nada mas que decir se va a entrenar. Mientras tanto Anna se fue a su pieza y se recostó en su futón a ver su novela, estaba en la mejor parte cuando...  
  
Anna: que me pasa juraría que vi a Yoh sentado en la pared del patio.  
  
Volvió a ver y ya no había nada miro por la ventana hacia el patio y vio a su prometido entrenando tal como ella le había dicho, se dio vuelta y su sorpresa fue mayor al encontrarse cara a cara con...  
  
Anna: ¡¡¡¿Hao?!!!  
  
Hao: Sí el mismo  
  
Anna: perno se supone que tú habías muerto  
  
Hao: tu misma lo has dicho se "supone"  
  
Anna: ¿a que has venido?  
  
Hao: he venido a visitarte mi querida Anna  
  
Anna: vete o llamare a Yoh, Yoh...  
  
Hao: estas segura de que quieres llamarlo (le dice tomándola del brazo bruscamente para darla vuelta y acercarla a él)  
  
Anna: por supuesto que sí, que creías  
  
Hao: solo pense que te agradaría un rato conmigo  
  
Anna: Que te hizo pensar eso  
  
Hao: pues tu sabes cual son mis sentimientos hacia ti  
  
Anna: de que sentimientos me estas hablando  
  
Hao: de estos y toma el mentón de Anna lo acerca a él y le da un beso  
  
Anna trato de no corresponderlo pero al rato se tuvo que preocupar de otra cosa Hao había empezado a desabrocharle el vestido acto seguido Anna levanto su mano para abofetarlo pero en eso Hao le paro la mano y le sujeto la otra por sí acaso.  
  
Hao: no esta vez dijo este y la sujeto de piernas y brazos cosa que ella no se pudiese defender después de eso Hao la siguió besando apasionadamente mientras trataba de quitarle el vestido y morder cuidadosamente cada parte de su cuerpo por fin logro sacarle el vestido y así dejarla en ropa interior en eso volvió a besar a Anna en los labios hasta que derrepente se sintió una puerta abriéndose, era manta quien se queda paralizado al ver esta escena. Manta sé hecho a correr sin pensar y fue hacia Yoh.  
  
Manta : Yoh, Hao esta aquí y con vida  
  
Yoh: ¡¡¡que!!! (los dos se dirigieron a la alcoba de Anna rápidamente)  
  
Mientras tanto Anna forcejeaba con Hao  
  
Anna: no te vayas, me dejaras aquí sola después de lo que me hiciste, ahora afronta las consecuencias. Hao no te vayas, en ese momento llega Yoh impresionado al escuchar las palabras de su prometida (solo las ultimas) Anna se da cuenta de que esta en una mala posición pero al distraerse Hao se soltó y se fue despidiéndose de Anna poniendo dos de sus dedos en su frente y luego agitándolos hacia delante. Yoh quien se sorprendió por lo de Hao pero a la vez se entristeció por las palabras de su prometida hacia Hao (solo se dio vuelta y se fue a su alcoba)  
  
Anna: que hice, ahora Yoh se ha imaginado que estoy enamorada de Hao, que haré, que haré...  
  
Manta: yo creo que deberías explicarle lo que paso y decirle que lo quieres y que no es lo que piensa  
  
Anna: eso es lo que haré (se dirige a la alcoba de Yoh, abre la puerta y se dirige a Yoh quien estaba mirando el techo de su habitación).  
  
Yoh: Anna yo...  
  
Anna: Yoh antes de que digas algo quiero decirte que no es lo que tu piensas  
  
Yoh: a no y entonces que es? Explícate  
  
Anna: Hao entró a mi alcoba por la ventana y me obligo a besarlo y yo le decía que no se fuera para que tú lo vieras y me creyeras ya que con lo que vio manta pense que te enojarías, pero al final todo fue para peor ay Yoh si tu supieras todo lo que te quiero y trate de evitarlo pero me tenia firmemente apretada de piernas y brazos.  
  
Yoh: esta bien Anna si es como tú lo dices entonces te creeré y confiare en ti.  
  
La obscuridad cayo rápidamente en la pensión Asakura y así también el silencio brotó lentamente, no se escuchaba ni un alma en la pensión Asakura  
  
Continuara...  
  
Este fic esta única y exclusivamente dedicado a mi amiga Rocio Figueroa. Rocio quiero decirte que sinceramente había pensado en dedicarte la historia completa pero luego decidí que lo mejor seria dividirla en partes para cada una de las personas que son importantes para mi pero quiero que sepas que igual esta y la ultima son las mas importantes ya que la primera va dedicada a ti, mi mejor amiga y la otra a ya sabes quien, bueno en general espero que te guste.  
  
Bueno este fic esta inspirado en Shaman King pero e cambiado un poco el desarrollo, sobre todo en las continuaciones, como se darán cuenta es un poco distinto ya que a Anna le gusta Yoh, pero igual no me salí mucho de la historia real ya verán sé vienen muchas sorpresas espero que les aya gustado y que lo sigan leyendo y por favor mándenme sus comentarios sean buenos o malos (tomen en cuenta que es mi primer fic ya) tratare de mandarles el otro lo mas pronto posible a y les dejo mi e-mail thefirtssabrina@hotmail.com bueno bye... 


	2. yoh y anna

Capitulo 2  
Yoh y Anna  
  
Al día siguiente en la pensión Asakura todos estaban reunidos para conversar el tema de Hao, ya que Yoh los había llamado.  
  
Horo-horo: Tamao ¿cuándo comemos?  
  
Pilika: hermano! Tamao discúlpalo por favor  
  
Tamao: no se preocupe señorita Pilika  
  
Len: lo que pasa es que tamao ya esta acostumbrada a los malo modales de hoto-hoto  
  
Horo-horo: oye que te pasa quieres pelear  
  
Len: cuando quieras  
  
Horo-horo, a sí? Pues ahora esta bien  
  
Len: bien, entonces vamos a pelear (los dos se paran).  
  
Anna: ya basta ustedes dos, ya me tienen harta con sus niñerías ¿no se dan cuenta de que no estamos aquí para nuestra diversión?  
  
Yoh: Si annita eso ya lo sabemos no tienes por que alterarte dijo Yoh un poco temeroso a su prometida.  
  
Anna: (un poco alterada, como de costumbre) pero claro que tengo por que alterarme yoh, anoche hao se metio en mi cuarto y si no es porque manta entró a mi alcoba nosé que me hubiera pasado.  
  
Tamao y manta: señorita anna, anna (un poco apenados por como se sentiria yoh ante el comentario de su prometida)  
  
Yoh: ya lo se anna no tienes por que decirmelo dijo un poco apenado y se retiro a su alcoba.  
  
Todos los quedaron viendo a el y luego a anna quien se levantó y se fue tras el.  
  
Yoh: abre la puerta de su alcoba y se decide a tirarse en su futon a pensar en lo sucedido.  
  
Anna: (quien entra detrás de el y cierra la puerta) yoh lo siento tu no tienes la culpa.  
  
Yoh: (piensa) perdón, anna le había pedido perdón estodebia ser grabe se dijo a si mismo.  
  
Anna: no me vas a decir nada  
  
Yoh: si anna lo he estado pensando y desde hoy e decidido que dormiremos juntos para yo poder protejerte.  
  
De pronto la puerta de la alcoba en la que yoh y anna estaban se cae devido a que todos estaban apoyados escuchando su conversación...  
  
Todos: ¡¡¡¿juntos?!!!  
  
Todos los miraban con caras raras y rojas (sale un cartelito con amidamaru que dice "espere por favor"  
  
Anna: (se pone roja y mira a todos con una mirada llena de ira) ¿qué se supone que hacian?  
  
Tamao: qui-quiere un té se-señorita anna joven yoh  
  
Un rato después anna y pilika pusieron a todos a entrenar  
  
Anna: todos ustedes deben hacer lo que pilika les diga menos yoh quien entrenara conmigo.  
  
Horo-horo: uy, van a entrenar solitos dijo malicioso horo-horo  
  
Anna: ( lo miro con una de sus miradas suicidas) si, algun problema  
  
Horo-horo: no, ninguno annita  
  
Anna: ah, y una cosa no me digas annita  
  
Horo-horo: si anni.. anna.  
  
Len: uy te tienen cotito igual que a yoh  
  
Horo-horo: callate cabezón  
  
Len: como que cabezón  
  
Horo-horo: cabezón,cabezón dijo burlesco horo-horo  
  
Len: quieres pelea  
  
Ryu: ya basta chicos no peleen  
  
Lizert: si chicos si no anna se va a enojar mas  
  
Manta: tienes razón lizert  
  
Pilika: ya basta es hora de empezar con el entrenamiento  
  
Mientras tanto en otra parte del jardín estaba yoh con anna.  
  
Yoh: y bien annita dijo algo temeroso yoh  
  
Anna. Y bien que?  
  
Yoh: y el entrenamiento  
  
Anna: a si el entrenamiento haras 100 abdominales  
  
Yoh: si annita y asi lo hizo  
  
Anna quien lo miraba se puso roja cosa que yoh noto  
  
Yoh: ¿que te pasa annita? (se paro y fue hacia ella)  
  
Anna: sigue entrenando y no busque excusas para detenerte  
  
Yoh:(hizo como si no la escuchase y puso su cara a no mas de cinco centimetros de distancia de la de anna lo cual hizo que esta se alejara) estas como buscando excusas para alejarte de mi  
  
Anna: yoh como se te ocurren esas cosas tienes una imaginación muy grande  
  
Yoh: yo no me imagino cosas anna tu estas rara (y sigue con su entrenamiento)  
  
Y asi paso el dia para dar paso a la noche cada uno se fue a su respectiva alcoba excepto anna e yoh quienes se quedaron sentados en la mesa.  
  
Yoh: y bien vamos a acostarnos  
  
Anna: yoh no es necesario, laverdad es que no importa que no duermas conmigo.  
  
Yoh: claro que lo es  
  
Anna: pero yo ... (no alcanso a terminar y aque yoh la callo con un beso) ahyy, esta bien ( yoh la tomo de la mano y se la llevo a la alcoba)  
  
Yoh: que sueño tengo dijo yoh quitandose la camisa haciendo que anna se sonrrojara ¿qué pasa? Dijo este  
  
Anna: nada yoh podrías...  
  
Yoh: podría que  
  
Anna: podrías... voltearte  
  
Yoh: voltearme para que annita  
  
Anna: para cambiarme dijo esta un poco avergonzada  
  
Yoh: si es lo que quieres dijo el shaman ( volteandose)  
  
Anna: (un poco roja) pero no mires  
  
Yoh: bueno dijo el shaman dejando escapar una pequeña risita  
  
Anna se esta sacando la camisa y derrepente siente unas manos que la rodean tiernamente por la cintura  
  
Yoh: lo siento no pude resistirme  
  
Anna: yoh ...  
  
Yoh: pero annita ya han pasado cuatro años desde que me converti en shaman king y todo sigue igual.  
  
Anna: y que esperabas que pasara  
  
Yoh: vamos annita, tu sabes  
  
Anna: y me podrías decir que es lo que se yoh  
  
Yoh: bueno han pasado cuatro años y nuestra relacion sigue igual  
  
Anna: pues si nuestra relacion sigue igual es exclusivamente culpa tuya ni creas que yo voy darte un beso solo por que tu no atinas, si quieres besarme o tener una mejor relacion conmigo dijo anna ( por fin ) poniendose el pijama.  
  
Yoh : y como me la gano annita  
  
Anna: eso tienes que pensarlo tu solo dijo anna acostandose al lado de su prometido  
  
Derrepente yoh la abraza y la da vuelta dandole un beso al que ella corresponde entonces yoh se acomoda de tal manera que queda encima de anna este deja de besarla para recorrer todo su cuerpo con sus manos mientras la besa en el cuello y ella lanza algunos gemidos ahogados mientras tanto yoh se estremecía con la piel de su prometida, queriendo mas. Estaban tan ocupados que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien los observaba.  
  
???: que tierno que lastima que se tenga que terminar.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Bueno espero que les aya gustado en este fic trate de hacer a yoh un poco ingenuo bueno este fic pensaba dedicarselo solo a mi amiga Natalia Martinez pero ahora tambien e decidido dedicarselos a mis lectores. Espero que los sigan leyendo ya saben mi mail bye. ... 


	3. hao rapta a anna

Capitulo 3  
Hao rapta a Anna  
  
Yoh: ¡¡¡Hao!!!  
  
Anna: ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
Hao: vengo por ti  
  
Yoh: ni lo sueñes Hao tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver para llevártela  
  
Hao: (al oír las palabras amenazantes de su hermano) Yoh tanto como pasar por encima de tu cadáver no lo haré... todavía pero, si me llevare a Anna.  
  
Yoh: pues entonces a pelear Hao  
  
Hao: esta bien si así lo quieres  
  
Anna: detente Yoh, no lo hagas lo más probable es que el este mas fuerte y te haga daño.  
  
Hao: por eso me gustas Anna porque eres hermosa e inteligente.  
  
Yoh: ¡Hao!  
  
Derrepente producto del ruido llegan los demás a la alcoba de Yoh al verlos Yoh se distrajo por un segundo pero eso vasta para que Hao tomara a Anna y diera un salto fuera de la alcoba por la ventana.  
  
Hao: nos vemos pronto hermanito  
  
Yoh: Hao  
  
Hao: no te preocupes la cuidare bien (se ríe a carcajadas) y se va.  
  
Anna: Yoh!  
  
Yoh: Anna! Pero esta desaparece junto con Hao en le oscuridad de la noche.  
  
Unos momentos después en algún lugar de Tokio estaba Hao y sus camaradas, en el lugar que parecía ser un bosque había una fogata y una especie de carpa. Opacho: ya llego señor Hao!  
  
Hao: si Opacho (Hao se dirige hacia la carpa mientras lleva a Anna tirando de un brazo) esta será tu habitación desde ahora y te preocupes yo dormiré contigo para cuidarte le dice irónicamente.  
  
Anna: ni lo sueñes, yo no pienso dormir aquí ni mucho menos contigo.  
  
Hao: eso ya lo veremos y ya acuéstate que es muy tarde  
  
Anna: ¿ y si no quiero?  
  
Hao: pues te obligo (Hao toma a Anna de los brazos y la acuesta, luego la tapa y le sonríe) alguna otra pregunta le dice irónico a Anna.  
  
Anna: (mira a otro lado) no  
  
Hao: perdón, no escuche  
  
Anna: ¡no!  
  
Hao: Tampoco es para que te enojes  
  
Anna: uy! (Enojada), Hao se saca su capa y mira a Anna quien desvía la mirada tratando de no sonrojarse.  
  
Hao: annita no tienes que mirar para otra parte si no quieres  
  
Anna: perdón, yo no quiero verte  
  
Hao: estas segura  
  
Anna: claro que sí O///O  
  
Hao: pues tu te lo pierdes dice Hao  
  
Sus pantalones lo que hizo que Anna se sonrojara mas de lo que estaba cosa  
que Hao noto pues lo hacia de adrede.  
  
Anna: hasta mañana dijo la sacerdotisa y cerro sus ojos  
  
Hao: hasta mañana annita dijo el shaman y le dio un beso en la boca  
  
Anna: que te ocurre ya déjame dijo la sacerdotisa alejando a Hao de ella  
  
Hao: bueno, pero ya vete haciendo la idea de tenerme a tu lado porque todavía no sabes lo que le tengo planeado a tu prometidito para mas adelante.  
  
Anna: Hao no te atrevas a hacerle daño  
  
Hao: ya veremos, ya veremos  
  
Y así los dos se durmieron. Continuara...  
  
Este capitulo se lo dedico a mis lectores y mi amigo claudio, espero q t gust pero no importa byeeeeeeeeeeee... 


	4. el trato

capitulo 4  
El trato  
  
Había sido una noche muy larga en la pensión Asakura ya que después de lo sucedido con Hao y Anna todos se habían quedado conversando sobre el tema y tratando de encontrarle una solución.  
  
Manta: pero, que haremos ahora  
  
Ryu: si, que haremos don Yoh  
  
Lizer: yo creo que por el momento solo esperar  
  
Len: a que te refieres con solo esperar  
  
Horo-horo: si no podemos quedarnos sentados a esperar que Hao venga  
  
Manta: Yoh que te pasa?  
  
Yoh: ese maldito de Hao me las va a pagar  
  
Hao: a sí pues yo no diría eso  
  
Yoh: ¡Hao!  
  
Len: que haces aquí  
  
Hao: pues vine a ofrecerles el trato  
  
Len: que vienes a ofrecernos un trato, como puedes tener cara para venir acá y decirnos eso como si nada  
  
Hao: bueno si quieres me voy pero no volveré al igual que Anna  
  
Len: eres un chantajista Hao y... (Yoh no dejo terminar a len)  
  
Yoh: que quieres Hao  
  
Hao: que bueno que preguntas hermanito pues no se si decirte  
  
Yoh: por favor solo... dime lo que quieres  
  
Hao: wou veo que estas desesperado por ver a Anna  
  
Yoh. Hao  
  
Hao: esta bien te lo diré el trato es que debes renunciar a ser shaman king y tener una pelea a muerte conmigo.  
  
Len: y con renunciar ser el shaman king y pelear contigo tu le devolverás a Anna  
  
Hao. No, no realmente el que gane la pelea se quedara con el trono y con Anna  
  
Len: y el que pierde  
  
Hao: Como ya lo dije anteriormente es una pelea a muerte  
  
Todos: ¡¡¡que!!! Y dicen cosas como esta loco que ni crea que vamos a hacer lo que el dice  
  
Yoh: acepto  
  
Todos: ¡¡¡que!!!  
  
Yoh: renuncio a ser shaman king y acepto pelear a muerte contigo por Anna dime hora y lugar y ahí estaré.  
  
Hao: así me gusta hermanito será hoy en la tarde en el bosque que esta a las afueras de Tokio bueno ahora me voy y te dejo con Silver.  
  
Yoh: Silver?  
  
Silver: así es Yoh tu renunciaste a ser shaman king y por eso el que gane la batalla de hoy será el nuevo shaman king sea Hao o seas tu. Bueno ya me voy tengo cosas que hacer.  
  
Mientras tanto Hao ya había llegado a contarle lo sucedido a Anna.  
  
Hao: ya llegue Anna  
  
Anna: ya era hora ¿cuándo me llevaras con mi prometido?  
  
Hao: lamento decirte esto, no en realidad no lo lamento, pero mira hoy hice un trato con Yoh en el cual renuncia a ser el shaman king y acepta una pelea a muerte conmigo ah y el que gana se queda con el trono y contigo.  
  
Anna: ¡que! Se pone pálida  
  
Hao: pero annita no te preocupes yo ganare por ti y haré trizas al que se interponga en mi nuestro camino.  
  
Anna: como se te ocurre hacerme esto sabes que al que amo yo es a Yoh y no a ti.  
  
Hao: pero annita yo se que tu lo amas pero también se que me deseas tanto como yo a ti y eso es lo que importa además ya te olvidaras de el a medida de que estés conmigo. (Anna le va a dar una bofetada pero Hao la detiene y en eso Anna se pone a llorar) Anna no llores.  
  
Anna: como me pides eso si me acabas de decir que vas a matar a Yoh.  
  
Hao: pues tendrás que aguantarte te guste o no por que esta batalla la voy a ganar yo.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Bueno por fin logre terminar de escribir la cuarta parte de mi fic se la dedico a mis amigas anacari y emmyk.  
  
Hikari Asakura si lees este fic te puedes contactar conmigo no se mandarme un mail o hablar por msn por fis quiero decirte algo ya bueno adios tratare de subir el otro lo mas pronto posible bye 


	5. anna la cocinera

Capitulo 5  
Anna la cocinera  
  
La mañana paso rápidamente, mientras que en la pensión Asakura el nerviosismo se hacía presente y en cambio en el lugar en donde se encontraba Hao las ansias era lo que habían. Ya eran casi las 11 y se acercaba la hora del almuerzo.  
  
Hao: Anna...  
  
Anna: que quieres ahora Hao  
  
Hao: harás el almuerzo  
  
Anna: ahh, estas loco si crees que yo Anna kyouyama, voy a hacerte el almuerzo a ti, ni de broma Hao, ni de broma...  
  
Momentos mas tarde  
  
Anna: no puedo creer que Yo vaya a hacer el almuerzo, Hao me puedes decir COMO voy a hacer el almuerzo si no tienes cocina ni comida?  
  
Hao: a pues eso es muy fácil dijo Hao con cara maléfica como de costumbre (Hao llevo a Anna a un super mercado) saca lo que quieras annita  
  
Anna: q a caso eres rico  
  
Hao: no exactamente aunque en q sentido lo dices  
  
Anna: ay, pues en el único no seas tan modesto.  
  
Hao: era una broma pero igual saca lo q quieras  
  
Anna: esta bien (saca todo lo necesario y un poco mas por si a caso) Hao no entiendo tu no tienes dinero ni mucho menos cocina como vas a pagar.  
  
Hao: estaba esperando a q preguntaras, espíritu del fuego cómetelos a todos (se los comió)  
  
Anna: estas loco, q haces, ¡no!, dile q pare  
  
Hao: lo siento annita pero ya se los comió dijo sarcásticamente Hao  
  
Anna: Acaso no se t ocurrió pensar q al resto d los humanos les iba a parecer raro q todas estas personas estén aquí sin almas.  
  
Hao: no me interesa, además ya vamos q el trío d la flor nos esta esperando con la cocina y la casa.  
  
Anna: casa, que casa, Hao tu no tienes casa  
  
Hao: ahora sí  
  
Anna: pero Hao...  
  
Hao: pense q t gustaría tener una casa es decir lo hice por ti  
  
Anna: genial (sarcástica) ahora me voy a sentir culpable, genial, genial...  
  
Un rato después  
  
Hao: ya vete a hacer la comida  
  
Anna: esta bien (empezó a hacer la comida)  
  
Hao: pero q linda t ves así  
  
Anna: Hao no me molestes  
  
Hao: ooh perdón, cuando comimos  
  
Anna: ahora (sirvió la comida)  
  
Hao: esta deliciosa  
  
Anna: gracias  
  
Hao: bueno ya tenemos q irnos  
  
Anna: q "tenemos" q irnos  
  
Hao: si vamos  
  
Anna: los dos?  
  
Hao: Sí  
  
Continuara...  
  
Bueno este capi se lo dedico a mi amor Carlos y a leny q es muyyyyyyyy simpática. Leny léelo x q si no t voy a pegar bien espero q les guste y díganme si quieren q lo siga. 


	6. La pelea

Capitulo 6  
La pelea  
  
La tarde era melancólica y parecía que el invierno ya había llegado.  
  
Hao: ya se tardaron  
  
Anna: Hao era necesario que yo viniera  
  
Hao: claro para que vieras como yo, tu futuro esposo, ganaré y me convertiré en el shaman king  
  
Anna: mi querido Hao, dijo Anna abrazando al shaman por el cuello, te propongo un trato  
  
Hao: claro dijo el shaman un poco extrañado  
  
Anna: mira yo creo que esta bien que luches con Yoh por el trono de shaman king, pero no a muerte, que tal si solo peleas con el hasta que veas que ya no puede mas pero que sea elocuentemente claro.  
  
Hao: annita, annita, annita yo sinceramente haría lo que tu quisieras pero yo ya le dije a Yoh y a todos sus amigos que era una pelea a muerte y no puedo retractarme ahora por que seria visto como un gesto cobarde.  
  
Anna: y si yo te dijera, que si tu no lo matas, yo hago lo que tu quieras.  
  
Hao: ¿lo que yo quiera?  
  
Anna: si, dijo Anna sonrojándose un poco.  
  
Hao: pues ya veremos.  
  
Anna: como que... no alcanzo a terminar por que Yoh y sus amigos ya estaban llegando.  
  
Yoh: por fin llegamos  
  
Len: y hubiéramos llegado mucho más temprano Yoh sino nos hubiéramos equivocado de buz.  
  
Ryu: len cualquiera puede cometer un error Len: claro UN error, pero Yoh no cometió un solo error, también se le ocurrió bajarse antes para según el "acortar camino" pero solo que se equivoco, y no, nos bajamos un POCO antes, nos bajamos MUCHO antes Yoh.  
  
Lizer: esta bien len ya cálmate  
  
Horo-horo: oigan y a todo esto donde esta el flaquito.  
  
Hao: ya era hora  
  
Yoh: Hao  
  
Hao: hola Yoh y Silver  
  
Todos: ¿Silver?  
  
Silver: como te diste cuenta de que... ah olvídalo solo empiecen  
  
Todos: Sí  
  
Todos comenzaron a pelear con Hao pero sus ataques parecían no surgir efecto en él.  
  
Yoh: ¡¡¡cuchilla de Buda!!!  
  
Hao: que diminutos son (agito su espada un vez y todos quedaron en el suelo inconscientes menos Yoh quien seguía de pie, aunque con mucho esfuerzo), Yoh ríndete ya no hay forma de que me ganes, es preferible rendirte y así evitar la humillación de perder y rogar por tu vida delante de MI Anna.  
  
Yoh: no vuelvas a decirle así Hao  
  
Hao: jajaja yo le digo como quiero y además sabes ya me aburrí de jugar contigo Así que adiós (dijo Hao tomando por el cuello a Yoh).  
  
Anna: ¡no! Hao por favor  
  
Hao: pero Anna para que quieres dejar con vida a una basura como esta  
  
Anna: por favor Hao  
  
Hao esta bien pero solo por que cumplirás tu promesa ¿cierto?  
  
Anna: claro lo que tu digas  
  
Hao: tienes suerte hermanito  
  
Silver: el combate a terminado el ganador y nuevo shaman king es Hao Asakura  
  
Hao: ves te lo dije mi victoria era inminente bueno ya vámonos  
  
Anna: esta bien  
  
Hao y Anna se fueron mientras que el grupo de Yoh poco a poco se levantó y se fue tristemente a la pensión.  
  
Por mientras con Hao y Anna  
  
Hao: sabes creo que este es el día más feliz de mi vida, hoy me convertí en el shaman king y también te gane a ti.  
  
Anna: ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo, bueno ya es hora de dormir buenas noches.  
  
Hao: no se te olvida algo  
  
Anna: nop nada  
  
Hao: tu dijiste que harías lo que yo quisiera ¿cierto?  
  
Anna: Sí  
  
Hao : pues quiero que me des un beso  
  
Anna: pero... (no pudo terminar ya que Hao le dio un beso)  
  
Hao: bien eso era lo que quería ahora te puedes dormir  
  
Anna: (será que solo quiere eso de mi, no mejor ya dejo de pensar cosas sin sentido) O///O hasta mañana.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Por fin pude terminar este capi me costo mucho ya que no soy muy buena para las peleas como ya lo habrán notado, pero tenia que hacer una, así que bueno, los otros capis van a ser mejores.  
  
Este capi esta dedicado a mi primo alexis Castañeda, ale lo arregle un poco pero es casi lo mismo gracias por escucharme cuando me lamentaba una y otra vez por no estar inspirada ya vez igual me salió. También quiero agradecer a mis amigas emmyk, leny y anacari. 


	7. La gran sorpresa y las campanas de boda

Capitulo 7  
"La gran sorpresa y  
las campanas de boda"  
  
Hao: Anna, annita..... despierta  
  
Anna: que quieres Hao?  
  
Hao: quiero que veas algo  
  
Anna: que?  
  
Hao: taran, dice Hao mostrándole con una sonrisa a Anna un papel  
  
Anna: que quieres que te acompañe a una boda  
  
Hao: no lee bien  
  
Anna: tomo el papel entre sus manos y lo leyó en vos alta  
  
Estimado señor: Yoh Asakura  
  
Le informamos que usted esta cordialmente invitado a la boda del señor Hao Asakura y la señorita Anna kyouyama a efectuarse el día 14 de febrero en la catedral del norte a las 7:00 p.m.  
Invitaciones restringidas  
  
Se le agradece de antemano su presencia y puntualidad (al decir esto a Anna  
se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas las que dejo caer al mirar a Hao).  
  
Hao: no llores Anna dijo este abrazándola  
  
Anna: como me pides que no lo haga  
  
Hao: pero Anna, se supone que te pondrías feliz  
  
Anna: ay Hao, déjame sola un momento por favor  
  
Hao: esta bien, pero recuerda nuestra promesa  
  
(mientras tanto en la pensión Asakura)  
  
len: Yoh mira lo que nos llego (y llamo a todos para leyeran su carta  
  
Yoh: que?!! (Y todos se quedaron en blanco)  
  
Tamao: señorita Anna  
  
len: no pensara que iremos  
  
Horo-horo: es una de sus bromas de mal gusto  
  
Ryu: si, es solo una broma  
  
Manta: Yoh (Yoh se retiro a su pieza, al ver esto, los demás también se fueron a  
esperar inconscientemente el día de la boda).  
  
Ya era la mañana del 14 de febrero y todos los camaradas de Hao se estaban preparando para la boda, ya que el shaman king había dejado dicho que todos estarían fuera de la catedral del norte a esperar la salida de los novios y que solo podrían entrar a la catedral aquellos que tuvieran una invitación las cuales eran restringidas.  
  
Hao: hola annita, ya despertaste  
  
Anna: Hao sabes, anoche no quise preguntarte pero ¿no se supone que deberíamos ser novios antes de casarnos?  
  
Hao: pero si ya lo somos  
  
Anna: claro que no, no podemos ser novios 5 días y luego casarnos  
  
Hao: claro que sí, eso es lo que vamos a hacer, vamos a casarnos por que tu me lo prometiste, eso es lo que yo quiero, además no deberías estar triste porque te vas a casar con el shaman king eso es lo que querías ¿no?  
  
Anna: Sí pero no  
  
Hao: Cómo es eso ¿sí o no? Anna: si, porque siempre quise ser la novia del shaman king pero siempre pense que  
Yoh sería el shaman king no puedo olvidarlo.  
  
Hao: pues vas a tener que olvidarlo porque nos vamos a casar y tú vas a ser mía para siempre  
  
Anna: Hao ¿es necesario casarnos?  
  
Hao: por supuesto que es necesario yo soy el shaman king por tanto tengo que tener una esposa.  
  
Anna: esta bien pero luego me dejaras en paz ¿sí?  
  
Hao: ya lo veremos  
  
Anna: Cómo que ya lo veremos ¿a qué te refieres?  
  
Hao: pues yo quiero hijos  
  
Anna: yo no quiero tener hijos y menos contigo  
  
Hao: eso es lo que dices ahora pero en la noche de bodas no vas a decir lo mismo  
  
Anna: si, claro  
  
Hao: bueno ya vete a arreglar  
  
Anna: si señor dijo sarcástica Anna  
  
Mientras en la pensión Asakura  
  
???: Yoh Asakura  
  
Yoh: Kana, Mary y Matilda que las trae por aquí  
  
len: de seguro quieren pelear  
  
Horo-horo: si, déjenmelas  
  
Kana: el señor Hao nos mando a avisarles que la asistencia a la boda es obligatoria y  
que si no quieren entrar a la catedral pueden ver desde afuera  
  
len: y ¿por que es obligatoria?  
  
Matilda: porque se les avisará solo a los shamanes y no la podrán ver los humanos ya que el señor Hao les tiene preparada una sorpresa  
  
Mary: así que Mary los viene a buscar  
  
Len: ¿y si no queremos?  
  
Kana: pues quédense pero afronten las consecuencias  
  
Fausto: ¿a que te refieres?  
  
Matilda: ya lo verán, adiós (y las tres se van)  
  
Lizer: ¿creen que debamos ir?  
  
Len: claro que no  
  
Horo-horo: no le podemos dar en el gusto a Hao  
  
Fausto: sí, además Yoh...  
  
Yoh: vayamos  
  
Todos: ¡que!  
  
Tamao: pero Yoh (en eso llega manta)  
  
Manta: ¿ya vinieron... no alcanzo a terminar la frase  
  
Yoh: sí  
  
Manta: ¿y que vamos a hacer?  
  
Yoh: ir  
  
Manta: pero si a los demás (a los humanos), les pasa algo.  
  
Yoh: no lo sé, lo único que sé es que debemos ir  
  
Mientras en la catedral del norte  
  
Hao se encontraba arreglando los últimos detalles para la boda y Anna se estaba arreglando para la misma.  
  
Anna: ayyy (suspiro) Yoh (Yoh quien había llegado recién a verla a escondidas)  
  
Yoh: dime  
  
Anna: ¡que haces aquí!  
  
Yoh: si quieres me voy  
  
Anna: no te vayas, pero ¿a qué has venido?  
  
Yoh: Anna, no te cases (la toma de la mano)  
  
Anna: pero Yoh, yo, no puedo  
  
Yoh: ¿por qué?  
  
Anna: porque yo hice una promesa con Hao  
  
Yoh: y ¿cuál fue?  
  
Anna: era que si yo hacia lo que el quisiera el no te mataría en la pelea  
  
Yoh: apuesto a que eso te lo dijo él  
  
Anna: no lo propuse yo  
  
Yoh: pero ¿por qué hiciste eso?  
  
Anna: porque si no te salvaba no me lo hubiera perdonado nunca  
  
Yoh: pero ahora no podemos estar juntos (Hao que había estado escuchando)  
  
Hao: si y ahora ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, y ya vete Yoh que ya me diste mala suerte por ver a la novia antes de la boda  
  
Yoh: adiós Anna (y se fue)  
  
Anna: no tenías por que ser tan cruel con él Hao: ah, ¿y que esperabas?  
  
Anna: no sé, Hao ya vete y termina de arreglarte que se nos hace tarde  
  
Hao: acaso ¿estas apurada por casarte conmigo?  
  
Anna: sí, quiero que esto acabe luego  
  
Hao: sí claro, bueno ya me voy  
  
Un rato mas tarde en la catedral del norte  
  
Kana: ¿qué hora es Matilda?  
  
Matilda: son las 6:50  
  
Mary: no sabe ¿por qué no llegan?  
  
Matilda: ¿quienes?  
  
Kana: Yoh y sus amigos  
  
Opacho: pues ellos no vendrán  
  
Kana: ¿tu crees?  
  
Opacho: sí  
  
Matilda: miren ahí viene el señor Hao (Hao entra y se para al lado del cura que era el shaman que tenia un ángel de espíritu acompañante)  
  
Ya eran las 7:00 en punto y la marcha nupcial ya había comenzado. Anna entró y observó todo a su alrededor, en la catedral todo era blanco desde las flores que llevaba en sus manos hasta el traje de su flamante novio. Ella a su vez llevaba un vestido blanco sin hombros que era ajustado desde el pecho hasta su cintura y suelto hacia abajo, en su cintura llevaba un moño de ceda blanco invierno tan largo que se arrastraba en el piso. Su cabello lo llevaba tomado en un tomate muy tirante con una cinta apretaba unas lindas flores blancas con unas hojas verdes que resaltaban en su hermoso cabello. Anna siguió avanzando y como lo imagino Yoh y los demás no estaban, por fin llegó al lado de su novio y la ceremonia comenzó, estaban como en la mitad de esta cuando se sintió un estruendo y todos miraron hacia atrás eran Yoh, len, Horo-horo, Tamao etc.  
  
Manta: perdón  
  
Ryu: sigan  
  
Tamao: no sé preocupen (todos se sentaron)  
  
Hao: sigue con la ceremonia  
  
Y así siguieron con esta, mientras Anna no dejaba de mirar a Yoh.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Este capi esta dedicado a mi amiga Hikari Asakura. Hikari espero q t gust mi capi ya lo hice pensado en ti, me gusto mucho el final de tu fic "volver a empezar" espero q sigas escribiendo el de "mirando hacia el futuro" ¿ya?. 


	8. El sí y la destrucciión

Capitulo 8  
Él sí y la destrucción  
  
Ya habían llegado a la parte del "sí" y hao fue el primero en contestar.  
  
Hao: sí, acepto Cura: y usted señorita anna kyouyama acepta ser la esposa del señor hao Asakura para así cuidarlo, amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe.  
  
Anna: ehh, (mira a yoh y se le llenan los ojos de lagrimas, vuelve a mirar a hao)  
  
sí, acepto (y así dejo derramar una lagrima por su rostro)  
  
Cura: pues entonces los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia  
  
Hao: te amo anna, y la besa apasionadamente a los ojos de todos.  
  
Kana: iuhg, (asco) como puede besarla después de todo lo que le ha hecho sufrir.  
  
Matilda: como puede besar a esa mosquita muerta  
  
Mary: Mary, no entiende por que el señor hao besa a esa chica si no la ama.  
  
lyserg: porque él si la ama  
  
Opacho: eso es mentira el señor hao solo esta divirtiéndose con ella  
  
len: claro que no, entonces ¿por que se está casando con ella?  
  
Kana: es solo para ser el shaman king perfecto se vería mal si no tiene una esposa  
  
Len: claro que sí (irónico)  
  
Yoh: el también la ama, la ama demasiado y aunque trata de ocultarlo igual es demasiado notorio.  
  
Hao: bien, es hora de ir a ver los fuegos artificiales  
  
Anna: ¿fuegos artificiales?  
  
Hao: si mira (todos los que ahí estaban miraron al cielo hasta los que estaban fuera de la catedral, como una especie de mega campo de fuerza transparente los rodeaba) Espíritu del fuego explosión infernal (de pronto una luz cegadora se hizo presente) jajajajajajajajaja (poco a poco esa luz fue desapareciendo y así todos los shamanes vieron con horror como todo afuera del mega campo de fuerza había desaparecido).  
  
Anna: ¡hao! ¿Qué has hecho?  
  
Hao: espera aun hay mas  
  
Anna: ¿mas?  
  
Hao: sí, mira (hao cerró sus ojos y empezó a recitar una especie de conjuro mágico derrepente comenzaron a salir cuatro especies de espíritus gigantescos, parecidos al espíritu del fuego, los que junto al espíritu del fuego empezaron a formar un circulo y cada uno hizo una mano hacia delante y de ellas salieron: una llama, una gota de agua, una hoja, una roca y unos pequeños rayos. Luego todo eso se unió y dio forma a una hada formada por los cinco elementos la cual dijo unas palabras que bastaron para que una especie de ola de colores cubriera toda la tierra antes destruida y luego de esto empezaron a brotar como por arte de magia arboles, platas, lagos etc. Cuando por fin termino, el campo de fuerza desapareció poco a poco al igual que los cuatro elementos.  
  
Anna: hao  
  
Hao: ¿qué?  
  
Anna: todo es tan hermoso  
  
Hao: que bueno que te guste  
  
Anna: pero...  
  
Hao: pero ¿qué?  
  
Anna: y ¿los animales?  
  
Hao: ah, bueno esa parte la vas a hacer tu  
  
Anna: ¿yo?  
  
Hao: sí, tu (al decir esto tomo del brazo a anna y la llevo hasta un árbol que por cierto estaba bastante alejado del resto) pon tu mano ahí y aprieta en el corazón del árbol.  
  
Anna: esta bien (lo hizo, apenas tocó el árbol comenzaron a salir como unas especies de lucecitas brillantes que luego se fueron convirtiendo poco a poco en: pájaros, mariposas, distintos tipos de animales)  
  
Hao: (después de un rato) ya esta listo  
  
Anna: (retiró su mano del árbol) estoy cansada, al decir esto anna se desmoronó por completo, pero hao la sujetó para que esta no se cayese.  
  
Hao: gastaste mucha energía y diciendo esto hao se dirigió a una especie de cabaña no sin antes toparse con yoh y sus amigos  
  
Yoh: hao ¿qué has hecho? Ahora no hay ningún humano  
  
Hao: claro que si lo hay ¡donde esta el enano cabezón?  
  
Manta: ese no es el punto los mataste a todos, eres muy injusto  
  
Hao: pero ¿por qué injusto? Si ellos eran los que destruían todo, no eran un aporte, por eso los elimine.  
  
Yoh: contigo no se puede hablar  
  
Hao: ¿y que estamos haciendo ahora entonces?  
  
Yoh: ¿ves lo que te digo? Piensas que lo que tu crees es lo correcto y muchas veces no lo es nadie es perfecto y tú lo sabes  
  
Hao: yo soy perfecto  
  
Yoh: claro que no  
  
Hao: ¿Cuál es mi defecto? Soy fuerte, tengo y hago lo que quiero y ahora se acaba de cumplir mi sueño.  
  
Yoh: ¿seguro? Yo pensaba que anna estaba en tus sueños  
  
Hao: pues sí y también la tengo  
  
Yoh: sí tal vez la tienes a ella pero no a su amor porque el esta conmigo  
  
Hao: ah, pues eso esta por verse, bueno ahora si me disculpan me voy tengo mucho que hacer ya saben con todo eso de la noche de bodas (lo ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa en la cara) ah y no te quiero ver cerca de anna por que no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer, bueno adiós. Hermanito (se dirige a la cabaña)  
  
Manta: ¿qué haremos yoh?  
  
Yoh: no sé, por ahora lo mejor será buscar un lugar en donde dormir.  
  
Mientras con hao y anna  
  
Hao: que frágil y fuerte eres a la vez anna como me gustaría que me amaras a mí y no al ingenuo de mi hermano (hao la dejo en una cama y comenzó a acariciar la cara de anna lo que causo que esta se despertara)  
  
Anna: ¿qué...  
  
Hao: no hables, perdiste mucha energía  
  
Anna: hao  
  
Hao: ¿qué?  
  
Anna: ¿por qué?  
  
Hao: ¿por qué, que?  
  
Anna: ¿por qué haces todo esto?  
  
Hao: porque este es mi ideal anna  
  
Anna: y ahora que ya cumpliste con tu cometido ¿qué harás?  
  
Hao: pues lo he estado pensando y creo que me dedicare a tener una vida placentera  
  
Anna: ¿una vida placentera? ¿A que te refieres?  
  
Hao: bueno... a... Estar mas tiempo contigo aquí en mi casa y bueno a formar una familia que es lo que siempre he deseado.  
  
Anna: ¬¬ hao, ¿ a qué te refieres con "formar una familia"  
  
Hao: pues a tener hijos, a que tengamos hijos  
  
Anna: JA, si claro, YO, tener hijos contigo. Espérate sentadito  
  
Hao: anna me vas a decir ¿qué no vas a quererme nunca?  
  
Anna: pues... no.  
  
Hao: ¿por qué anna?  
  
Anna: porque a mi no me gusta que me manden  
  
Hao: bueno pero eso se puede arreglar además ¿por qué no tan solo te dejas querer?  
  
Anna: no lo sé tu sabes como soy yo  
  
Hao: por eso mismo yo sé como eres, como reaccionaras bajo cualquier situación y hasta cuando vas a sonrojarte, reír o hasta llorar ¿por qué no solo lo intentamos, por que no intentamos ser felices?  
  
Anna: hao... yo... ooh, esta bien  
  
Hao: genial, no te arrepentirás.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Bueno este capitulo esta dedikdo a ANABRIT gracias por dejarme tu comntario y espero q t gust y q podamos chatiar si tienes msn claro bueno el mio es thefirtssabrinahotmail.com por si acaso. See you later byeeee... 


	9. Aishiteru

Capitulo 9  
Aishiteru  
  
Hao: genial no te arrepentirás  
  
Anna: esta bien pero...  
  
Hao: pero que?  
  
Anna: tengo sueño creo q me dormiré (al decir esta anna cayó en un profundo sueño)  
  
Hao: duerme tranquila q yo te cuidaré  
  
Mientras tanto en otro lugar  
  
Yoh: que haré ah (suspiro)  
  
Tamao: yo creo q dejar q las cosas sigan su rumbo  
  
Yoh: pero yo la quiero mucho  
  
Tamao: tal vez ese no es el problema  
  
Yoh: a q t refieres?  
  
Tamao: a q yo sé q tú la quieres, pero tal vez es q no quieres q tu hermano este con ella  
  
Yoh: yo no quiero q él le haga daño  
  
Tamao: el no lo hará y lo sabes  
  
Yoh: crees q él la ame?  
  
Tamao: claro q sí, yo creo q debes dejarlos ser, tu ya no puedes hacer nada hay muchos peces en el mar yoh no lo olvides  
  
Yoh: tienes razón, desde hoy ya no me torturaré mas  
  
Tamao: espero q con eso t sientas mejor  
  
Yoh: sí, gracias  
  
Tamao: de nada, vamos?  
  
Yoh: esta bien  
  
Mientras con hao y anna  
  
Hao: ayyy! (suspiro) no puedo aguantar más (al decir esto hao se puso encima de anna y la beso, anna al sentir el contacto con los labios del shaman se despertó)  
  
Anna: hao q haces?  
  
Hao: lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo te veías tan... (no pudo terminar de hablar ya q anna le tapo la boca con su dedo índice) pero...  
  
Anna: no digas nada solo responde esta pregunta  
  
Hao: Cuál anna?  
  
Anna: tu te casaste conmigo por q me quieres o solo por molestar a yoh?  
  
Hao: claro q por q te quiero anna, además yo nunca te mentiría  
  
Anna: lo dices en serio?  
  
Hao: sí, quieres q te lo demuestre?  
  
Anna: a q te refieres?  
  
Hao: pues, quieres o no?  
  
Anna: esta bien (un poco dudosa)  
  
Hao: genial  
  
Hao besó a anna apasionadamente, mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la acercaba a el, ella le correspondió el beso y hao comenzó a quitarle a anna la ropa q traía, mientras le besaba en el cuello d tal manera q ella se excitase (ya q el cuello era su "parte débil") y debido a esto su vos se escuchaba un poco mas ahogada q d costumbre lo q hacia q hao se excitase mas d lo q estaba, le termino d sacar la ropa y así anna qdo en ropa interior, hao al ver el estupendo físico de la joven (q obviamente se había desarrollado con el paso de los años) paró de besarla y comenzó a masajear los senos d esta q a su vez se estremecía con cada caricia del shaman, hao Fusionó sus labios con los de anna y se abrió paso entre ellos para entrelazar así su lengua con la de ella, luego fue trazando un camino de besos hasta llegar a los senos de anna, los mordió suavemente hasta q anna ya no pudo resistirse mas y comenzó a quitarle la ropa a hao. Este se dio cuenta pero siguió con su labor.  
  
Cuando los dos estaban en ropa interior, hao la abrazó, mientras lo hacia le quitaba el sostén, y anna mientras le estaba sacando los boxer, cuando hao termino con el sostén siguió desvistiéndola hasta q los dos quedaron completamente desnudos.  
  
Hao fue bajando hasta llegar al vientre de anna una vez ahí hao comenzó a lamer su entre pierna e introdujo su lengua en él, anna ya no daba mas estaba segura d q si seguían así explotarían, pero ya no podía resistir abrió sus piernas y abrazó con ellas el cuerpo del shaman, luego este siguió besándola jugaban con sus lenguas, anna dejaba escapar algunos gemidos q con el tiempo se fueron haciendo mas frecuentes entonces el shaman se puso arriba d ella, acomodo las piernas d esta y la penetró lentamente tratando de no causarle dolor a su amada pero esta igual lanzó un gemido de dolor, pero q con el tiempo se fue transformando en uno d deseo, d placer ella se veía extasiada el también lo estaba siguieron así hasta llegaron al clímax los dos casi al mismo tiempo y luego cayeron exhaustos en un profundo sueño...  
  
Hao: aishiteru anna  
  
Anna: aishiteru hao y una sonrisa marco la cara de ambos antes d caer exhaustos en el mundo de los sueños.  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Hola! Volví por fin, como verán no soy muy buena en esto de los lemon pero me esforcé mucho! Bueno en fin quiero dedicarle este capi a mi amiga Hikari Asakura, q hace tiempo no nos hablamos, es q en realidad he tenido algunos problemas con el Internet, creo q este capi me qdo un poco corto pero igual espero estar aquí con otro capi lo mas pronto q pueda mmm... creo q eso es todo espero q les guste bye... 


End file.
